Wendigos
| status = | homeworld = Earth | stellar system = | galaxy = | body type = | lifespan = | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | prey = | 1st = }} Wendigos are creatures of Native American folklore associated with the Algonquian tribe. They are said to be found in the territories of Canada as well as some of the northern coastal regions of the United States. Wendigos may appear as a monstrous figure, or as a spiritual entity that may possess others. Whether as a singular creature, or an invading presence, a wendigo satiates itself through acts of cannibalism. In the continuity of the Marvel Universe, the Wendigo are the result of an ancient curse laid down by Elder Gods of Canadian folklore that transform any person who eats the flesh of another human being in the Canadian wilderness into a massive, fur-covered humanoid beast with fangs and razor sharp claws. A person can also inherit the curse of the Wendigo if they are bitten by a Wendigo and survive. Characters Abilities * Accelerated healing: Even though it is difficult to cause harm to a wendigo to begin with, their body's recuperative abilities allows them to heal from injury as a highly accelerated rate. * Claws: Many interpretations of wendigos present them with large sharp claws easily capable of rending flesh. * Enhanced senses: Wendigos possess elevated senses of sight, hearing and smell. This includes the ability to see at night with complete effectiveness. A wendigo's heightened sense of smell is a great asset at tracking prey. * Fangs: As with their claws, wendigos possess sharpened incisors, which is ideal for consuming tough pieces of flesh or snapping bone. * Immortality: Either as a spirit, or as a physical manifestation, wendigos are immune to the aging process and will continue to live on, seemingly in perpetuity, without suffering any effects from normal degenerative processes. In the case of cursed wendigos, this ability fades should the curse be lifted. * Possession: In some instances, a wendigo is actually an evil spirit that can possess a human host, turning them into a monstrous cannibal. * Superhuman durability: As with many supernatural creatures, wendigos are particularly hearty and extremely difficult to kill. They may even be impervious to most common forms of weaponry such as firearms or bladed weapons. * Superhuman speed: As an adjunct of superhuman strength, wendigos can move and run at great speeds belying their large size. Their reflex timing is equally enhanced, giving them greater agility and reaction timing. * Superhuman strength: Wendigos possess a strength level many times greater than the average human. A Canadian white-haired wendigo can easily swap blows with the likes of the Hulk or Wolverine. Appearances Television * Charmed: The Wendigo * Fear Itself: Skin and Bones * Haven: Who, What, Where, Wendigo? * Incredible Hulk: And the Wind Cries...Wendigo! * Supernatural: The Wendigo * Teen Wolf: Muted Comics * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 162 - Paul Cartier * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 180 - Paul Cartier * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 181 - Paul Cartier * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 272 - Francois Lartigue * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 273 - Francois Lartigue * Uncanny X-Men 139 - Georges Baptiste * Uncanny X-Men 140 - Georges Baptiste External Links * * Wendigos at Wikipedia * Wendigos at the TV Database * Wendigos at the Supernatural Wiki References Gallery Teen Wolf 4x03 008.jpg Fear Itself 1x08 001.jpg Wendigo - Supernatural.jpg Charmed 1x12 001.jpg Charmed 1x12 002.jpg Wendigos.jpg Wendigo 001.jpg George Baptiste.jpg Francois Lartigue.jpg Paul Cartier.jpg